A Whisper of the Heart
by FoxyBoxes17
Summary: One day when rushing to school from an agonizing night with his father Katsuya Jounouchi runs into class to have an unexpected encounter with the great Seto Kaiba! However, this is the first of many encounters they will have and as the class ski trip rapidly approaches will Jou and Kaiba's relationship change! Puppyshipping, future Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**Now this is my first puppyshipping fanfiction and in fact the second one I have EVER written, so please be kind!**

**First off I would like to start off with some warnings. Later in the story there will be some Lemon (boyxboy) so if you're not into that kind of thing I would suggest turning your attention elsewhere! In fact while I was in my English class today I really wanted to write something along those lines for this story, soooo I decided to get some of it out of my system and write some very suggestive things. But alas! I was too paranoid and embarrassed to carry one, so I will have to finish it when I am in the confines of my home!**

**Next I would like to say that I unfortunately do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any rights to it! **

**And regarding this story since I am indeed in college and am currently studying for midterms and writing papers and such, I am going to warn you there may not be another chapter until I get some more free time! Hopefully it's not too long of a wait though!**

**And finally I would like for everyone who is still tuned in to enjoy my first chapter of my story! **

**Now without further ado lets begin!**

Chapter 1

It was an early winter's morning and the sun was just beginning to peak over the mountain tops, casting specks of orange and red throughout the sky. The light fell through the clouds and landed on the tall buildings of the Domino cityscape.

In an old run down part of the city, where green creepers climber the dirt streaked walls of old dilapidated buildings, and the grass was so sparse that it could barely be seen through the dirt and rocks that lined the cul-de-sac street. You could faintly hear the faint whistles of the song birds that were in the trees as they charmingly greeted the morning. Suddenly, a certain slim blond haired boy with golden honey eyes; rimmed with dark patches due to loss of sleep and a black eye, while his face, paled with malnourishment, was scarred and other signs of abuse; burst through the doors of one of the better structured buildings. This unfortunately stopped the song birds' whistling, but soon started up again as they realised there was no danger.

Sometimes, if the blond had woken up on time in the mourning he would have walked to school singing along with the birds, Jou didn't like to brag but he was actually quite good at singing (not that he would tell any of his friends that he actually _liked_ to sing). However, today was not lie one of those carefree mornings he wished he was able to experience more often. No, today was one of the many days where due to his constant fear of his father throwing things and beating him after he came home drunk late at night caused him to stay up late blocking the door to his room until his father left him alone. Unfortunately, that did not happen until two in the morning and just in case stayed up an extra hour to make sure he wasn't coming back. Due to falling asleep at a late hour he usually ended up sleeping past his alarm and arriving late at school. Due to this you could usually see the blond boy sprinting from inside the house in an attempt to escape his father and make it to school on time where he could forget all his worries. Well all except for one, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was the blonde's mortal enemy, CEO of a multi-billion dollar company called, Kaiba Corp, and the owner of an egotistical attitude, so naturally he and anyone in their right mind would hate him, or at least feel discomfort towards him when in his presence.

As the blond raced as fast as he could to school his breathing was ragged. This was due to the fact that the night before, before he could escape from his father and to his room he had been kicked in the back by his father while he was cooking dinner, which caused him to smash his chest into the edge of the counter, effectively breaking one or two.

Finally as he reached the school grounds he sprinted across the grass, and through the front door, being yelled at by the secretary, while he yelled a strangled apology. He jumped up the stairs that would lead him to his classroom. He skidded to a stop in front of the door and slid the door open. As his classmates' heads spun around alarmed by the disturbance of the door, he was soon recognized and his friends called greetings to him. Jou started to walk forward, but stepped on one of his shoelaces and fell forward flailing his arms in an effort to catch himself before he hit the ground. However, to his surprise he did not hit the ground but instead landed one someone's lap. As he landed the air rushed out of his lungs and a pained sound radiated form his mouth, on from having the air knocked out of him and the terrible pressure on his broken ribs. Before he got up he struggled to regain his breath and supress the pain radiating from his chest. As he laid there for that moment he heard gasps and concerned whispers coming from his classmates. Finally, regaining some form of composure he stood up his eyes closed and one hand behind his head with a smile spreading across his face as he apologized.

"Hey, I'm sorry man I wasn't watching where I was going," the blond haired teen loudly apologized, while he laughed slightly hoping it could be easily forgotten. However, he did not hear a reply from said person and cautiously started to open his eyes. As he did he was greeted with cold glare and equally as threatening cerulean eyes. As recognition hit the blond as to whom he had fallen on his face dropped immediately.

"O-oh h-hey Kaiba didn't expect to see you hear. Sorry 'bout that," the blond stuttered out, now scared for his life. Normally he was never scared of Kaiba since he never did anything to him, but hurl insults at him after the brunet called him names or insulted his friends. Then he knew the taller boy would not hurt him, but this time he had done something to him. It was not something that had hurt per-se, and it _had_ been an accident, but he knew the brunet would take it too seriously, and the death glare plastered on his face was saying that there was a definite chance that he would murder the blond right then and there. However, luckily for him Kaiba had immense restraint and managed to compress his rage before he maimed the shorter boy. Finally after a few minutes of them glaring at each other Kaiba finally spoke:

"Watch it you stupid mutt, or do you have a death wish this early in the morning?" Kaiba said with a scowl.

Jou flinched at those words, and held his side where his ribs were still throbbing in pain. He regained his usual composure when dealing with the CEO.

"Shut up Kaiba! I ain't a dog!" Jou said glaring at the cerulean eyed teen in front of him.

"Well I beg to differ mutt. Now thanks to you I am probably infested with fleas," Kaiba replied snarkily and grimacing at the thought of having the dog's fleas on him, and made a mental note to schedule a doctor's appointment the first chance he got.

"Say that again Kaiba, I dare you!" Jou yelled back.

The brunet looked Jou straight in the face and replied with, "You heard me, mutt."

Jounouchi just glared at the sitting boy and decided that for now letting it be would be for the best, but he made no promises for later and as he was now he was in no mood, or condition to be dealing with Seto Kaiba's antics first thing in the morning. As he wandered to his desk he wondered why Kaiba couldn't just accept his apology of an obvious mistake and move on with his stupid, rich, stuck-up, egotistical life. But no, instead he called him a dog and made a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be, as usual. Arriving at his desk he sat down and started murmuring unpleasant things he would like to do to the CEO if he ever got the chance. Just then the school bell rang, signalling the start of school and as the teacher came in and announced that they quiet down and take their seats Jou laid his head down on his arms, which were resting on top of his desk and took a much needed nap, while his teacher went on about some stupid math equation.

**Alright well there ya go! The first chapter is written and up! Hope y'all liked it and would like to continue reading this story!**

**Remember to RXR! I would love to read your comments or any advice you have for me!**

**Thank you for reading! See ya soon! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh yes, I am off to a fairly good start it seems. First I get all the awesome reviews from you guys and now I am actually writing the second chapter! Hopefully I can keep this up! College is ending soon and then I will have nothing else to do besides work! God I'm excited for that! College is a pain in the ass. **

**Annnyyywaaayy hopefully we see some progression with the story in this chapter! I really need to get this movin'! I got a suggestion from a reviewer and would like everyone's opinion on it. Anyway in summary thy asked if I could use their English names instead of their Japanese ones, I truly do not mind which I use, but would like everyone's opinion before I go changing names! **

**I do not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh! Although I sure wish I did XD **

**Now without further ado let's get this thing rolin'!**

**Chapter 2: The Kaiba mansion!**

**Lunch Time**

Jou jerked his head off of his desk, eyes flinging open in surprise as the school bell rang to signal the start of lunch at Domino High. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he heard his classmates getting out of their desks and start animated conversation with their friends about what they had done on the weekend.

Jou finished rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked up to see his friends walking towards him with worried expression on their faces. His best friend Yugi Mutou, a short tri-coloured haired boy with amethyst eyes was in front while Honda, Anzu, and Ryou trailed behind him. As they reached the blonds desk Jou found himself thinking _I am so not in the mood for this conversation, I really don't want to be scolded by everyone today, I've already been through enough as it is._ Jou pulled his right arm around his chest to cup his side where his father had broken one of his ribs the previous night.

"Jou are you alright!? I thought for sure you were a gonner when you fell on Kaiba!" Yugi said with a sad look on his face.

"Ya, same here Yug', Looks like moneybags has more restraint tan I thought" Jou replied to the tri-coloured haired boy with a fainthearted smirk and a glance in the direction of the CEO. Kaiba was packing up his laptop and getting ready to leave, while bearing an icy cold expression on his face.

Jou narrowed his eyes, "Hey, Kaiba, you know school ain't over yet. You can't just leave in the middle of school, so where do ya think you're goin'?" asked Jou with as much venom he could possibly insue into his voice.

Said teen stopped as he was just opening the door to the classroom and turned his head to the left so he could just see the blond out of the corner of his eye and opened his mouth.

"I'm going home to disinfect and rid myself of the fleas you so rudely bestowed upon my this morning, then I have to go to a very important meeting at Kaiba Corp, which I own. Thus, making me the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, allowing me to leave school early you dumb mutt. Maybe next time you can actually use your brain for once before opening your mouth," Kaiba remarked back at Jou with a smirk and glided out of the room sliding the door shut behind him as he left.

Jou glared at where the brunet had just exited the classroom, _and maybe next time you could, maybe, I don't know, NOT be a complete jackass. _Jou thought, then turned his attention back towards his now glaring friends.

"What!? Why are you all glaring at me like that, he started it," Jou said. _That's not entirely true, I guess I didn't have to say anything, but this morning really made me mad and I had to get back at him._

"You could have a little more restraint though Jou, you shouldn't try and antagonize him every chance you get," said Anzu in a very stern voice.

"Anzu's right Jou. You're going to get yourself hurt one of these days!" Yugi said.

_Sorry, Yug' it's a little too late for that, _Jou said hugging his side a little but tighter. _And plus I doubt Kaiba would actually try to fight me; it would tarnish his perfect image._

"Guys I doubt Kaiba would actually try to do anything, he doesn't want to ruin his reputation," Jou replied to his angry friends.

Jou started them down a while before he couldn't stand the four pairs of eyes boring into him, "Alright! You guys win! I'm sorry I'll try and get along with the rich bastard."

At that his friends' faces lit up and they started to eat their lunches. Jou looked to the left glaring out the window and cursing his father for making him late, which in turn made him forget to pack a lunch. Staring out the window his face softened into a pained frown as he tenderly began to message his aching side, while all throughout lunch his stomach was growling quietly. He quietly sat at his desk listening to his friends talk about their weekends, and when they asked Jou he simply replied with, "Eh, nothin' really just hung out with my old man." They quickly moved onto another subject and before he knew it the bell signalled the end of lunch and classes started again, this time with English.

**After school**

As the bell signalled the end of school Jou gave a slight stretch making sure he didn't hurt his ribs, and yawned. Instead of the frown that had adorned the blonds face, he now had a gleaming smile as he usually did at the end of each day when he could go home where he could sleep hopefully without his father yelling at him or trying to beat him for some inconsequential thing he thought Jou did.

"Hey Jou! I was thinking about going over to the arcade, do you wanna come with me? Honda and Ryou said they would come!" his tri-colour haired best friend asked him with a smile.

"Sure Yug' that sounds awesome! Let me just get my backpack and we can head over there!" Jou replied as he gathered his things and stuffed them in his backpack.

The group of friends left the classroom and were exiting the school when Yugi spotted and short raven hair boy standing next to a long black limousine with tinted windows.

"Hey, isn't that Kaiba's kid brother Mokuba?" Yugi asked in a confused manor wondering why Mokuba would be standing there alone.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I think it is I wonder why he's here. Maybe Kaiba didn't tell him he was going to a meeting." Jou replied. "I'll go ask him, wait for me here guys I'll be right back."

Jou started off towards the shorter boy. No one else really felt comfortable talking to the CEO's younger brother. After all, he WAS the kid brother of Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. However, Jou felt no need to be weary around him he wasn't afraid of Kaiba, and on the contrary to his elder brother Mokuba was actually a cute kid who liked Jou and his friends. Unfortunately, Jou was the only one not afraid to talk to him, which left him with little friends.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? Waitin' for your Kaiba?" Jou asked the distracted raven haired boy.

"Oh! Hey Jou! Yes I am actually have you seen him?" the boy asked Jou with a small smile on his face.

"Not since lunch kiddo, he said he had some meeting to attend to and left," Jou said with a sorry look on his face.

"Oh, ok thank you Jou. Well I guess I'll be heating up leftovers tonight since Seto won't be home till late and I'll have to spend all evening home alone AGAIN, with just my lonesome self," Mokuba pouted.

The boy started to retreat to the limo, but Jou reached out and stopped him.

"H-hey, don't be like that. If you want I can spend some time with you until Kaiba gets home. That way you won't have to eat leftovers, and you won't be bored," Jou hastily said in an attempt to cheer up the kid.

The raven haired boy turned around and flung his arms around Jou's waist with the widest smile he had ever seen plastered upon his face.

"REALY! Thanks Jou! That would be awesome! You can come over to my house! I have a lot of new games we can play!" the boy said excitedly.

_Jeez, it's almost like he planned it….wait…he totally did plan it! _Jou thought to himself as he gave the boy a suspicious glare as he was dragged into the limo.

He turned his head and apologized to his friends, but he would have to reschedule the arcade for another day.

As the two boys got into the limo Jou looked to the younger Kaiba and asked, "He kid, I don't think that your older brother will allow me to enter his house."

"Oh don't worry about Seto, I'll deal with him," Mokuba replied giving Jou a beaming smile. The boy then started to talk animatedly about the games he and Jou would play. However, Jou was only half listening and giving half-hearted replies as he thought about finally getting to see inside the great Seto Kaiba's mansion.

**At the Mansion**

The ride from domino high to the Kaiba's mansion wasn't a long one, maybe ten or fifteen minutes, but as the limo drove through the front gates and up the long drive way Jou found himself leaning against the window to get a better view of the building.

_Damn that's a big house; I can't imagine why he would need a house that big. HEH maybe he's trying to compensate for something. _Jou chuckled to himself with that thought, but was immediately distracted by Mokuba pushing him out of the vehicle and running up to the large double doors that provided entrance into the great Kaiba mansion.

"What are ya waiting for Jou? C'mon!" The raven haired kid chirped to the still gawking blond haired teen.

Shaking his head and smiling he replied to the kid, "Yeah, yeah, yeah hold your horse's kiddo! I'm comin'."

Jou raced up the elegant steps that led to the Kaiba's mansion and gestured for Mokuba to open the door. As the raven haired kid complied he pushed open the large front door that was a brown ordeal with dark blue trim along the sides. Now that Jou thought about it the rest of the house was in coloured in the same fashion. Dark mahogany with dark blue trim.

The smaller boy gestured for Jou to go into the house, so he stepped over the threshold and was greeted with a cinnamony fresh smell that accompanied both Kaiba brothers. The blond glanced around the house trying not to be too obvious with his ogling as Mokuba entered the house behind him.

Glancing up at Jou's face, Mokuba gave a small smirk as he watched the blond try to hide an astonished face at the interior decorating of the house.

"C'mon Jou, I'll give you a tour of the house!" the kid said excitedly as he grabbed Jou's hand.

At the moment they were in the entrance of the house. From here Jou could see an open door about ten feet in front of him, a door about the same distance to the right, and a staircase to the left that led to the upper levels of the mansion.

Mokuba led the blond off to the right towards the closed door, which was relatively the same to the outside of the house. The short teen opened the door to expose a giant room that resembled a small theatre. At the far end of the room there was a gigantic flat screen T.V. and a large white sofa and love seat and a reclining chair in the corner. On the right side of the room there were movies and other films, while on the left side there were shelves of books.

"So, I thought we'd begin with this room," Mokuba stated. "This is the living room, my brother just had it re done so try not to wreck anything or he'll have your head," the younger by said with a serious expression to match his tone. Jou could tell the kid wasn't fooling around.

Next Mokuba led Jou back to the entrance closing the door behind him, then preceded down the hall towards the other door that was open. Looking inside Jou could easily tell it was the kitchen, there was a an elegant oven surrounded by marble counters on each side and some chairs lining the island that came off the counter. All of the appliances were made of shiny steal. Even at the thought of food as on que Jou's stomach growled.

Mokuba let out a little chuckle and raced over to the fridge to open the door revealing a fully loaded fridge. However, the smaller boy opened a drawer and pulled out a shiny green apply and tossed it in Jou's direction.

Jou caught the apple easily and glared at the fruit in his hands and looked up at the kid who pulled out his own and started to walk back towards Jou.

"What?! My brother doesn't like me having anything sweet after school. So if I don't get any you don't either," Mokuba stated smirking at the blond.

Jou looked at the apple again and shrugged, _at least it's not bruised, and it could be worse. It's not like I have better back home anyway. _He then took a big bite out of it and wincing from the cold.

"C'mon I'll show you upstairs," said the younger boy with a smile.

Upstairs there was a long hallway lined with doors and pictures of the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba led him down the hall to a door on the left.

"Ok. This is my brothers' study and just down there," Mokuba pointed down to the end of the hall," is his bedroom. I suggest you don't go in either or he WILL kill you," the boy emphasized.

Jou nodded. _Yeah, right, like I'm not gonna take this chance to mess with Kaiba. Maybe I'll come back later and take a peek. _

Mokuba then went down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that was beside what he said was Kaiba's room. Opening the door the kid ran in and jumped on his bed.

"And this, Is my room!" The raven haired kid gestured around his room.

"Wow! This is the biggest room I've ever seen! It's as big as my house!" replied the blond.

Mokuba flinched at those words. He forgot Jou lived in an apartment with his father. He suddenly felt really guilty. Maybe a tour wasn't the best idea.

Seeing that the boy was pouting Jou walked towards the boy, "hey where are those games you mentioned earlier! If you were lying to me I might have to do something terrible to you," Jou grinned mischievously at the shorter boy.

"You wouldn't," Mokuba replied narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"Oh, I would," Jou said reaching for the younger boys sides.

"Ok, ok! Hahaha I get it! They're over there! Go pick one you wanna play!" Mokuba replied hastily, backing away from the approaching teen.

Jou smiled and went over to the shelf the younger boy had said held the games.

"Hey, how 'bout this one kiddo!" Jou suggested holding up Forza 4.

Mokuba smiled and ran over to help Jou set up the game.

**End of Chapter**

**Alright! Second chapter done! Hopefully it's a good one! **

**Hopefully in the next chapter there will be a Kaiba x Jou scene! Ohhhhh how I long for one! I'm excited for this! Also please excuse any errors in this chapter I really didn't want to edit it. Just wasn't in the mood XD **

**Heh I just thought of something…Maybe Jou and Mokuba will watch The Never Ending Story ;) hmmm this will be good!**

**Anyway! I thank you for your reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading! And remember to RXR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aight darlins! I'm guessing a lot of you got an email sayin' that I updated my story. Well, I did. However, it was terrible and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had allowed that to stay up. So I decided to re-write it! And this is what came out! Hopefully it's not all that bad :D**

**I have also realized that I DO NOT edit my stories. I just write them how I like them and switch the spelling.**

**Now again. This story WILL have more suggestive scenes such as boy/boy so I suggest if you're not into that sort of stuff then to turn back now. Sure nothing has happened yet, but it will and when it does you will be turned off. So, I repeat, if you don't like boy/boy then do not read this story.**

**Now for the disclaimer. Unfortunately I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters or anything else related to it, but however I do sort of have rights to the story I am making up.**

**Alright now on with the show!**

_**Chapter 3: Dinner, a movie, and messing with Seto Kiaba.**_

"Ahh! Beaten again! And by a little Kaiba twerp! How will I ever live with myself? By allowing myself to be defeated by a Kaiba I have dishonoured my family and my very being forever!" Jounouchi exaggerated his defeat and fell backwards onto the large soft memory foam bed wincing slightly at the pain it caused to his ribs.

"Haha! I'm not a twerp Jou-kun! And anyways maybe if you didn't suck so bad I wouldn't have beaten you every race." Mokuba chided at the blonde teen laying on his bed beside him. "So do you want to go another round, or be defeated at another game?"

Just then an answering growl radiated from the blonds stomach.

Mokuba let out a chuckle, "Haha guess that answers my question, I'll just have to demolish you another time. C'mon then Jounouchi-kun, let's go to my kitchen then you can make us something delicious for dinner!" Mokuba said as he playfully jumped on Jou's stomach.

The taller blond haired boy let out a silent "oof" as the wind was taken out of him and let out a strangled cry as his ribs screamed in pain.

The younger boy jumped off of the blonde, "Oh my goodness Jou-kun! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," the boy said and saw that the blonde's eyes were beginning to tear up.

_Huff, huff, Oh my god this hurts just about as much as when I got the broken ribs. If this keeps happening they'll never heal properly. _Jou thought as he tried to catch his breath as Mokuba tried to comfort him by finding some way to stop the pain_. Man, today is really not my day. Hell! This week hasn't been my week!_

It took a few minutes for Jou to regain his breath and calm the quelling pain in his lower chest, but he managed to get some sense of normality back to his body. Swatting Mokuba's frantic hands away. "I'm alright kiddo, just don't do it again ok? Or I might have to get you back," Jou said grabbing the small boy by his waist throwing him down on the bed and straddling the small boy. He looked the raven haired pre-teen in the eyes. Honey golden ones meeting shiny gray ones. The golden shone with anticipation and excitement, the pain completely hidden from the waking eye. The gray eyes projected fright and disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare!" the smaller boy whispered.

"You, but I would dear Mokuba." And again Jou grabbed Mokuba's sides and started his relentless assault of tickling. "OK, OK I GIVE! Uncle!"

"Hahaha that's what I thought." Jou smiled triumphantly down at the smaller raven haired boy.

As Mokuba caught his breath they heard another soft growling emanating from the blondes stomach.

"Haha alright now get off of me you big oaf and lets go eat dinner!"

Jou's face lit up with excitement and he quickly got off of Mokuba and raced to the door.

Mokuba sat on the edge of his bed gazing quizzically at the taller boy.

"So Jou what happened? I know I've grown some, but I shouldn't be that heavy! I mean you were crying for goodness sake." Mokuba's face etched with concern.

"Yeah don't worry about it just fell down some stairs at home this morning and now I have a nasty bruise on my chest," the blond lied smoothly. However, the younger boy did not believe his story one-hundred percent.

_Please, please, please Mokuba do not question me anymore. I really don't want to have to lie to you kiddo. _Jou thought giving a pleading look towards the smaller boy.

Mokuba said nothing, but decided to give some more thought to it later. "Ok Jou-kun if you say so, but if it gets any worse let me know ok?"

"Of course, Mokuba. Now let's go get some grub! I'm starving!" Jou called excitedly trying to change the topic as quickly as possible. Jumping up from the bed the raven haired teen opened the door and ran out of his bedroom and down the hall to the stairs, Jounouchi right on his tail. Practically jumping down the stairs the boys raced to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen Jou stopped at the door and marveled at the giant shiny countertops and utensils.

_Jeez if I had a kitchen like this I could cook almost anythingI wanted! Damn rich people._ Jou thought bitterly frowning to himself. _It's just not fair I haven't done anything wrong and yet I get the short end of the stick what with my shitty old man and my mother who abandoned me and took my beloved little sis with her. _

"Alright Jou!" Mokuba said loudly snapping Jou out of his thoughts," make me the best food you can make! The fridge is over there, the pantry over in the corner there in front of the freezer. Now hop to it!"

The blond boy frowned again, "Wait, why do I have to do it don't you guys have like a personal chef or something that cooks for you?"

Mokuba's smile widened, "well yeah, but I would rather taste your food. I'm sure your food tastes ten times as awesome as his anyways!" Mokuba smiled slyly.

"Well if ya put it that way kiddo I guess I have no other choice but to let you taste the best food you have ever had in your life! Just you wait it'll be amazing!" The blond stood a little taller and while he bragged about himself. Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Good I'm glad you came to your senses! Now get to it I'm starving!"

At that the teen complied and started making dinner, only stopping to ask where utensils were while Mokuba watched intently at what his friend was doing. To his surprise Jou seemed to actually know what he was doing, moving expertly around the kitchen and quietly humming to himself. He didn't mind if Mokuba heard him humming because he knew the little guy wouldn't say a word to anyone.

Nearly an hour later (A/N: It's about 6pm around now) both Jounouchi and Mokuba were seated at the Kaiba's enormous American style dining table with a delicious looking, not to mention smelling dinner. Mokuba hadn't really expected much from the blond teen since his upbringing wasn't very good, but he didn't expect Jou to e THIS good of a cook. _How did he even learn to cook like this! Not even Seto can cook this well and he was trained by Gozaburo Kaiba in everything under the sun, well except in people skills I guess._ Peering up across the table to where Jou was sitting across from him he gave an incredulous look.

"Itadakimasu!" The blond called and started eating his food. _Dang I out-did myself this time. Wish I was able to make this sort of stuff at home._ The blond thought to himself shrugging. Looking up he saw Mokuba eyeing him with surprise. "What my old man can't cook, so the only way I'd have food is if I did it myself."

"Well sure that's all and good Jou-kun, but I hear you never bring a lunch. I just suspected you couldn't cook."

"I never have a lunch cuz I never have time in the morning to make one," _Cause I'm usually in a hurry to get out of the house before dad wakes up, "_and after school I take a nap so I can do homework and stuff late at night," _so I'll be awake to defend myself when dad gets home, hell IF he gets home._ Jou was sulking now lost in his thoughts again. Mokuba decided to cheer him up by trying his food. Takig a bite out of the grilled fish in front of him he just about died of how good it tasted.

"Jou! This taste great! Thank you so much! You know you should just come be our cook instead, I'm sure Seto would pay you good money!" The raven haired boy across from Jou stated, shaking Jou out of his stupor.

"Hehe thanks kiddo, but I doubt Kaiba would ever let me in his house again, let alone cook for him. Besides I have to take care of my old man and the apartment, it's in bad shape as it is I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I wasn't there all day," Jou declined his offer, " but as long as you don't tell him I cooked it I made some extra stuff for Kaiba, it's in the fridge and even if he doesn't eat it tonight he can have it for breakfast tomorrow," Jou smiled kindly at the younger Kaiba.

"Thanks Jou! Seto will love it!"

**LINEBREAK**

After dinner the boys decided they wanted to watch a movie, so they went to the Kaiba's living room, which was more of a home theatre than anything and started browsing through the movie selection.

"Hey Mokuba I have to use the bathroom if that's alright," Jou stated to the raven haired kid who was looking through mystery movies on the right side of the room.

"Oh sure Jou it's just up the stairs and beside my bedroom."

"Thanks kiddo," Jou said as he raised upstairs. Truthfully it was half a lie. Or rather not the whole truth. _I feel bad for the kid, he's probably gonna get in so much trouble if I do this, but it's too good of an opportunity to pass up. Messing with Kaiba only hppens once in a blue moon, so ima make the best of it._

Walking a little bit up the hall to where Mokuba had showed him Kaiba's study door he quietly opened it and peeked inside. Seeing that the coast was clear he stepped into the large room and closed the door softly behind him.

Gazing around the room he saw a large mahogany desk at the back of the room behind some couches. The desk had a shiny MacBook on top accompanied by a large stack of papers, a lamp, a phone, and some other office supplyie stuff. The walls of the room were a dark maroon colour with some weird abstract pictures on them that Jou thought was tacky. The floor had a soft creamy white carpet that made him feel as if he was standing on a cloud. All in all it was a very nice room.

Walking across the soft carpet towards the desk he wiped his hands on his pants and swiped a finger across the mouse pad. The screen lit up and surprisingly it did not have a lock on it. Looking at the screen he saw a detailed picture of the blue eyes white dragon_. Hmmmmm maybe I can change his background. Yeah, that should work! Jou's face lit up with inspiration and clicked on his pictures file. The screen was soon filled with nothing but blue eyes white dragon and other duel monsters pictures. Quickly Jou deleted all of the pictures, but not from the trash just from the file and opened up google chrome. Alright, let's see if I can find some naughty pictures for him….hehehe…_

Quickly Jou typed in some suggestive things into the search engine and had soon filled Kaiba's computers' picture library with pictures of gay guys doing suggestive things…and a whole bunch of other random things. He set his background as one of the pictures.

_Hehe let's see how you like that Kaiba. Well now that that's said and done I really do have to use the washroom. _Quickly leaving the room with no signs that he had been there he closed the door softly behind him and used the bathroom. After finishing he walked back downstairs and back to the living room. Seeing Mokuba putting a vhs into the player.

"Hey kiddo. Pick out a movie?"

"Sure did! Its _The Never Ending Story _I haven't seen this movie in a long time! It's perfect full of love, friendship, adventure, and loss! It's the whole bundle wrapped into one!" Mokuba exclaimed animatedly.

"Alright, alright kid jeez let's just watch the movie already," Jou said lying carefully on the sofa being sure not to hurt his ribs. Mokuba climber on the loveseat lying down and resting his head on one of the small pillows as the movie previews started rolling by.

About thirty minutes into the movie Mokuba heard a small snoring noise coming from his right. Looking up and gazing towards Jounouchi he saw that the blond haired boy had fallen asleep. Rolling his eyes again he got up and put a blanket over Jou and went and laid back down on the loveseat with a blanket of his own.

While watching the movie the boys thoughts wandered to that of the blond haired boy and how his ribs hurt earlier. _I wondered what happened to Jou to make his ribs hurt that badly. He's terrible at lying, but questioning him more would make him uncomfortable. Maybe I can see if Seto can look into it for me. _Relaxing slightly at the thought of knowing he would be able to help the blond soon.

He thought this as his eyes started to close. The last thing her heard was Atreyu calling for his horse Artax as the "stupid horse" sank further into the swamp.

**LINEBREAK**

A few hours later the front door to the Kaiba mansion opened and a tall brown haired teen stepped into the entranceway. Taking off his white trench coat and boots he raised an eyebrow as he heard music emanating from the living room. Making his way to the room he peered in and saw both boys asleep on the couches. Walking over to the TV he turned off the movie and picked up his brother. Taking him to his room he put his kid brother in his bed and went back for the Blond. Taking Jounouchi to a spare bedroom he put him in the bed and stood there glaring at the boy. Seething he said, "I don't know why you're here or why Mokuba would let you into my mansion, but it's too late to send you home now and I am too tired to argue so I may as well let you sleep here tonight mutt." Turning around he was just about to step out of the room when he heard the blond talking to himself.

"Mmmm, no dad stop. Please don't hurt me anymore. No get away from mmm-"

Kaiba raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Is someone beating him? He said "dad" didn't he? Is his father hurting him? Well we shall find out soon enough I suppose. _Seething with a new found anger he stalked off to his bedroom to do some searching. If his father WAS abusing Jounouchi he would have to have a "word" with .

**OKAY! I think this chapter is 100 times better than the previous one I wrote! Nothing much happened it this chapter, but the next two will be filled with suspense and angst! I promise you that! They WILL be shorter than this one by a lot I suspect, but hopefully a lot better and not filled with….fillers? HEEHEE! **

**Well anyway I think I did pretty well I got some stuff rollin' there at the end and soon things will happen! We'll see how it turns out!**

**Anyway I hope you liked the new chapter! It seems pretty slow and boring to me, but truthfully it's kinda leading up to the next chapter.**

**Remember to RXR!**

**Next Chapter: You Only Miss The Sun When It Starts to Snow.**

**Laters babies 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-low! Everyone! Welcome one and all to chapter 4 of **_**A Whisper of The Heart!**_

**Sorry this took so long to get up, but truthfully I was busy with school and work. However, recently my work closed for the season since it is only a summer kind of place. Thus, I am taking this opportunity to write something for you! This chapter isn't as good as I hoped it would be. But truthfully I don't really edit these things, just spell check and grammar and such. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reads this and reviews for their support! I really appreciate it 3**

**WARNINGS: This is a yaoi! Meaning boy on boy! If you don't like don't read it! Nothing has happened yet, but it may in the future! I'm warning ya now!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters just the idea for the story. There is also a line from a song in here, and I do not own that either.**

**OK! Everyone enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: You Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow**

Bolting upright in bed the blond teen was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. The nightmare he had just witnessed had seemed much too real. It was about one of the more bad nights where his father would come home drunk and beat him to an inch of his life; however, he soon calmed down realizing his surroundings. Glancing around the room he was in he noticed that he had not awoken in his room in the apartment he shared with his drunkard father. Eyes widening the blonde started to panic if he wasn't at home then where was he? And what time was it?

Whipping his head around to the nightstand he noticed the time on the alarm clock that shone in the darkness of the strange room.

1:30… at night

_Shi, shit, shit, shit, shit! If I don't get home soon my dad is gonna kill me! Scratch that! He'll kill me anyways! I missed dinner, didn't do any of my chores, and didn't leave a note! I have to get home as soon as I can and try to explain to him what happened!_ Throwing the sheets off of himself the blond swung his legs over the edge of the bed grabbed his stuff, which was conveniently placed on a small table by the front of the bed he had woken up in. Pausing he remembered the previous night's activities. He was in the Kaiba mansion and last night he had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie with Mokuba. _But if I fell asleep downstairs on the couch how did I end up in this room? We were up late last night and all the maids had either gone home, or to bed, so the only other person who would be up that late is… _Blushing deeply the blonde realized just _who_ had carried him to bed. Shaking himself he roused himself out of his thoughts and left the room.

The hallway was dark and looming. If Jou didn't know any better he would have thought that something would pop out at him and eat his soul. _Truthfully, though that could be entirely possible. I mean it'd make sense if something did what Yug' and everyone has been through it'd be totally expected. _Creeping down the hallway the dark mahogany floorboards made small creeks that made the ever looming darkness seem all the more threatening.

He had then mad it downstairs and to the front door. Carefully opening up the large double doors Jou stepped outside into the freezing night. _Huh, looks like it's about to snow. What I wouldn't give for some warmth, hell even the warmth of the mansion. I better get home quickly and hope dad's not still awake. _ Closing the doors behind him the blond raced down the long driveway and into the street.

The teen had made it home in a matter of minutes, but calmed his breathing before approaching his apartment. When his breathing had calmed he steadied himself and scaled the wall, sort of, to where his bedroom window was still left open from earlier that morning.

Placing his had gently on the window sill Jou gripped the edge tightly and brought himself up and put his right then left leg over the sill so he was now sitting on it. Quietly sliding off of the window sill he left his window open just in case he needed a quick escape. Pausing on the ground he listened for any sign that his father was home, but none presented itself. Sighing quietly he walked over to his bed and lay down and stared up at the ceiling. It was a yellowish colour, the result of many years of not being taken care of.

Pulling his only blanket over his body for warmth, for the second time that night he found himself wishing for the warmth of the thick sheets and heat of the Kaiba mansion. _Man it's real cold tonight. At moments like these I miss the sun and the warmth of summer. It'd be tolerable if I could close the window, but I can't take that chance. Not while, my dad is here. _ Sighing again the blond teen rolled over and faced the wall his bed was pushed up against and curled into a ball for warmth. Soon the boy was overrun by fatigue and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**KAIBA MANSION**

"Haaaaa" the brunet yawned as he stretched in front of his computer. It was nearly 1:40 at night and had been working since he had gotten home and put his brother and the blonde mutt to bed. "Speaking of them, I should probably go check on those two before I go to bed," the CEO stated as he got up from his desk and exited his study. He checked on Mokuba first. His brother was curled under his blankets shielding himself from the cold that blew in from the slightly open window on the other side of the boy's room. Crossing the brunet closed the window silently and exited the room. Making his way to the room where he had allowed Jounouchi to sleep he spun as he heard the closing of a door. Thinking it was just another open window somewhere in the mansion he ignored the itching in his brain that told him something was wrong. The CEO was now standing in front of the wooden door that separated him from the Blonde mutt. Opening the door quietly he looked towards the bed where he put the blond boy. His brow furrowed as he saw no person occupying the bed. Walking over the brunet pulled back the covers. Finding it empty he check the bathroom connected to the room and found that empty as well. Looking over towards the table where he had laid the boys belongings he soon realized that those were gone as well. Eyes widening he briskly walked out of the room and checked all the rooms for good measure. Finding no blond boy Seto had begun to get angry. Just where was his mutt. Sudden realization hit and his eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't the wind that had closed a door, it was Jou. Racing down the stairs he threw on his trench coat and boots, along with a scarf and some leather gloves and raced out the door. Going to his garage he got in the first car he saw and flew out of the Kaiba estate intent on finding the blond boy that had stupidly left his house in the middle of the night.

_It was 3 in the morning…_

**WITH JOU**

An hour or so later Jou really couldn't tell he was awakened by the sound of his door being slammed open. Jolting up from his position in bed he whipped his head around to the source of the noise that had awoken him. Looking towards the doorway his eyes widened in fear as he saw his father standing in the doorway looking madder than ever. However, there was a glint of something else in his eye as he made his way towards the blonde. It was almost carnal. It was plainly obvious to Jou that his father was completely wasted. His father's breathing was ragged; his eyes were unfocused yet focused at the same time, the man knew what he wanted. Jou was now up against the wall of his room, still seated on his bed.

He was soon jerked towards his father as the man grasped the collar of Jou's shirt and yanked him towards his face. Stopping inches from his face Jou's mind went blank.

"Ya know Katsuya. It's yur fault they left. It's yur fault yur mother and sister left. You ruined our marriage, Katsuya. And ya know why she didn't take you with her? It's cuz she thinks yur a useless piece of shit. Yur shit Katsuya and you'll never amount to anythin'. All that's left for ya now is me. The only thing ya can do now is try to please me, Ka-tsu-ya! " The man breather heavily in Jou's face and on the last words his father had pressed his lips against his sons cold soft ones.

THIS snapped Jou out of his dazed state. As his father tried to slip his tongue into Jou's mouth the blond bit his father's tongue HARD.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the man yelled out in pain. Glaring at the blond haired boy in front of him he brought his fist up and punched him across the cheek. This made Jou fall over on his bed from the sheer force. Suddenly he was lifted into the air and soared through it. Pain radiated throughout his back and head as he smashed into the wall with surprising force. Hissing in pain Jou opened one eye and saw his father walking towards him again. Shutting his eye again he braced himself for more pain. Feeling his father's foot collide with his already broken rib he screamed out. This caused his father to slam a foot into his face and stomp on it until he shut up. Whimpering the blond boy tried to shield himself from the ongoing attacks of his so called father. His father noticed this and grabbed the boy's hands and brought them up above the blondes head and straddled his waist. Jou faintly noticed his hands being tied together and dragged over to his bed where they were then tied to the bed frame so he wouldn't be able to move them. His father straddled his sons waist and leaned down to the boy's ear and whispered, "I wasn't gonna do this if you cooperated, only play with you a little, for entertainments sake and all, since you were the cause of this dull situation we are in now. But since you were much less than cooperative you little shit, I will do much worse to you," the man said licking the boys ear lobe.

However, Jou soon found himself being hit in the head with a heavy object. Unable to stay in consciousness the boy slowly closed his eyes as he saw his father taking off his belt…

Later, Jou didn't know how much later, he found himself on the cold ground in front of his apartment. His head ached, his arms ached, and his chest ached, hell almost every part of his body felt terrible. However, the most surprising part was that his hips were aching.

"Wha-what the hell? He murmured to himself. Trying to make sense of what had happened he found himself remembering what his father had done to him.

The man he called his father had beaten him and then raped him then threw him out telling the boy to never come back and that he should just die on the street like stupid disgraceful whore he was… he knew that the man had done this because throughout the process he had come back into consciousness for a few seconds then passed out again. He was glad he didn't have to experience the whole thing, but what he did remember was terrifying in itself.

He lay on the ground for another little while until he knew he would be able to move. Forcing himself up to his feet he began to limp towards the one place that he could be alone, the park. On his way he stopped and keeled over, coughing up blood and crying from the pain. He was sure more ribs were broken. Pressing on after each time he finally made it to the park. HIS park. This place had been a second home to him since his father began drinking and abusing him. After every time the man did something to him Jou would come here and sit under the big Sakura tree they had planted on of the corners of the park. This moment was no different, except for the fact that he could feel death looming ever so closely to him. Sitting under the tree and leaning against its cold yet strong trunk he closed his eyes as his life flashed before his life.

The birth of his baby sister, Serenity. The warm times his family spent at the beach together, playing in the sun and ocean waves. All happy things that had been his life before this hell. The he was plagued by the memories of his father and mother fighting, the divorce, the harsh words his mother said to him and his father when she left, taking his baby sister with her. His father becoming an alcoholic, all the beatings and longs nights. All making up to the present and the horrible memories he wished to forget. If dyeing meant forgetting, he would gladly welcome death with open arms and a smile. After all, his father was right, he was a useless human being with nothing to live for or look forward to. He would never amount to anything; no one would truly love him. His friends tolerated him, his father and mother hated him, his sister barely saw him.

"Huh! No one would care if someone like me vanished from this world. Though, I wish they would." The boy whispered out loud to now one in general. Opening his eyes he felt warm tears run down his cold red, black and blue coloured cheeks as he stared up at the dark night sky. His eyes widened as he saw snow gently falling from the darkness above. Suddenly he really missed the sun. _It seems no one ever misses the sun till it starts to snow. It's kind of like how when things are only at its worst when you realize the happy days you took for granted._

"Heh, of course tonight would be the first snowfall of the winter," he chuckled to himself, but stopped abruptly as he coughed up more blood. His body was numb. Jou could no longer feel the pain of his injuries or the coldness of the night around him and the snow that cascaded down onto his body. Jou's eyes slowly slid closed thinking of the nice warm days he spent with his whole family in the sun. Smirking he whispered, "You only miss the sun when it starts to snow." And Jou fell into unconsciousness once again.

_It was 3:10 a.m._

**Aight guys! That's the next chapter! Hope you all liked it! Now there WILL be another one! So don't freak out! It's a little bit shorter than my other chapters, the next one will probably be too, but I promise that the one after the next one will be longer, and that all other chapters will be better! I PROMISE YOU! Also keep in mind that Jou's father forced those thoughts about himself and his friends into his mind so that now Jou believes thy are true. Just sayin.**

**Hopefully it was a good chapter, however I feel like I had more planned for this part, but truthfully I wasn't going to write the whole rape scene with Jou and his father. I truthfully don't think I could write something like that and post it to the public! ;D**

**Next Chapter: Fear, Loathing, and School trips!**

**Well hope you liked it! Don't forgt to RXR!**

**Laters babies! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter done and uploaded! And so soon!**

**I'm just gonna get right to it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh! Al rights reserved to their respectful owners!**

**WARNING!: This IS a yaoi, meaning boyxboy! If you don't like that kind of thing DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

**Sorry for the brief all business talk! I'm tired and want to go to sleep!**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter: 5: Fear, Loathing, and School Trips.**

**Seto's POV!**

Domino city looked like it had been coated in a soft feather blanket of white. The full moon was shining down from behind the clouds cascading over the snowflakes and the now white ground of the Domino streets. There were few people out that night, due to the snow, but those who were out at this time of night were prostitutes and the homeless. The sleek black frame of a Jaguar xkr-s could be seen gliding through the streets at an impossible speed; almost dangerous in fact. However, the drive did not seem to care for the speed he was accelerating at all he cared for was finding the dumb blond mutt and dragging him back to the mansion so he could grill the boy about what was happening with his father. From what he had heard the blond mutter in his sleep he had come to the conclusion the boy was being abused. When he had realised that he had come to the conclusion that the boy was not getting into fights, but was being beaten by his father.

The brunet sped along the quickest route to the blonds house, since he knew the boy would undoubtable take the shortest route in order to get home quicker. With a stern and cold expression he sped past a park and several small buildings and homes, reaching his destination in mere seconds. Putting the car in park e jumped out and ran up to the blonde's apartment and practically broke the door down. (AN: let's just assume that kaiba is a big enough control and "need to know everything" freak, so he would know where Jou lives as well as the rest of the gang.) The young CEO's face grew into one of fury as he waited for the door to be answered. He was about to kick it open himself when a groggy, dingy looking old man answered the door and gazed up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Who da hell are ya and Whata ya want?" the man slurred his words.

Examining Jou's father he realized that he smelled strongly of booze and smoke. He had blond mopish hair and the relatively same build as the younger boy, but with wrinkles and bags under his eyes. In one word he looked like crap.

Narrowing his eyes an glaring at the shorter pathetic man before him he asked, "is Jounochi? Is he here?"

The man snorted, "Please, why would I let a useless piece a sit stay here? I kicked 'im out 'bout 20 minutes ago."

The brunet growled as his gaze hardened more, "How DARE you call the mutt useless. If anything you are the useless piece of shit, not him. How could you beat your own son? DO you not have any sense of dignity you old bastard."

The brunet quickly shifted to the side as the older Jounouchi swung his fist towards his face. The man hit the railing with a thud and a yell as he almost fell over it.

Grabbing the man's shirt he tossed him back into the apartment and stepped into it, silently shutting the door behind him.

"Now, are you going to test my patience again asshole, or are you quite finished?" the brunet walked up to the man, who was now on his feet. Gazing down at him the man was glaring up at the CEO.

Spitting in the taller boy's face he said, "Fuck you, ya stupid bitch. How dare you treat me like dis."

That's it; he couldn't control himself any longer. Grabbing the front of the man's shirt he lifted him up and drove him into a wall, lifting the man up to his height so he could look him in the eye.

"How dare _I_ treat you like this. How about the way _you_ treat your only son. How dare you beat and abuse him, when all he wanted was for you to love him. He has done everything he can to support you and you go and bring him to an inch of his life. If it was up to me I'd kill you right here and now, but I doubt your _loving son_ would appreciate that, so I shall spare you. For now. But just know I will make sure you never see that boy again. Now. Where. Is. Katsuya?!."

Even though the elder Jounouchi was being lifted off the ground his face said that he was infuriated with the brunet boy.

"Tch, so that useless boy told you eh? Well I've done much worse than beat him."

Slamming the man against the wall he yelled at him, "What the fuck do you mean you've done worse?! Where is he!?"

"Oh, welletsay he acted as a source of tension relief. I showed that little whore what how to have a good time. Of course he wasn't exactly conscious at the time."

At this point the brunet had lost all of his shit. He punched the man in front of him in the gut, effectively winding the man. Letting go of his shirt the man leaned down to cradle his stomach as he tried to regain his breath. However, Seto brought his knee up to the man's face and he went tumbling over.

Stepping on his chest with a black leather boot he asked again, "Where. Is. Katsuya. You piece of shit."

"Tch, how should I know? He probably ran off to one of is precious parks where he can wallow in his own self-pity like he always does."

With that the brunet kicked the side of the older man's head and knocking him unconscious. He walked back out to the Jaguar and sped to the nearest park. Parking the car yet again, this time turning it off the engine, he jumped out of the car and stood at the entrance to the small park. Gazing around he found a small body slumped against a tree in one of the far corners of the park. Running over he kneeled in front of the body. Lifting a hand he brushed the snow out of the figures face and gasped.

_It's the mutt. But he looks terrible. Tch, that useless excuse for a man must have done this to him. I swear after I'm done here I will destroy him, but I better get the mutt somewhere warm for now._

Lifting the boy he realized he was covered in frozen blood. His eyes widened and quickly went back to his car and laid the blond down in the passenger seat. Making sure the blond was still alive he found that the boy's breathing was shallow and strained. Quickly shutting the door he jumped in the driver's seat and raced off towards the Domino hospital in hopes of saving the boy's life.

**Jou's POV!**

Slowly drifting in to consciousness Jou heard a beeping coming from somewhere. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

"So you're awake I see." A stern and cold voice stated.

Looking around the room the blond spotted the tall CEO in a chair to the left of him. His hair was slightly mussed and dirty looking, probably form not showering for a while. Jou's eyes widened as something came to his mind.

_Wait! Last thing I remember is looking up at the snow as it drifted down from the sky. Why am I here? And more importantly why am I here?!_

Opening his mouth the tried to talk, but found his mouth was dry and his throat was groggy. Clearing his mouth he tried again, "K-Kaiba, w-where am I? What happened?"

"Tch, dumb mutt, who leaves in the middle of the night when it's snowing like crazy. You put a whole new definition to the word idiot. Anyway, we are in the Domino City Hospital. I brought you here after finding you unconscious in a par near your house. You had surgery to repair your broken arm, and your chest was bandaged, due to your broken ribs and the lacerations on your chest. He also did an exam on you while you were asleep. You showed signs of abuse and rape. When you feel up to it you may tell me if you wish, but for now I must go tell the doctor that you have awakened." And with that the brunet left the room.

The blond stared blankly at the wall across from him as he listened to the beeping coming from the heart monitor beside him. So Kaiba had found him and brought him here eh? He would have to ask him how he had found him later on, right now he was just too tired and in pain to care.

A few minutes later the brunet opened the door and strode in, the doctor quick to follow. Kaiba sat down in the same chair he was in before, while the doctor walked up to the blonde's bead, smiling warmly at him.

"Well Mr. Jounouchi you are one lucky man, Mr. Kaiba brought you here just in time. With the condition your body was in you would not have survived another hour."

Frowning the blond said, "Just Jou is fine."

"Ah yes, of course. Well looks like your vitals and body are in a stable condition. Now with the state you are in you shall have to stay here for a week or so. Also Mr. Kaiba has informed me that your father has been sent to jail under the crime of abuse, and that you will be staying with him after your discharge."

The boy's face twisted in confusion and looked towards the brunet who was glaring at him. "Okay," he let out a sigh of relief knowing that his father was somewhere safe and away from where he could hurt him, "But how long have I been here exactly?"

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows, "Well Mr. Kaiba brought you in around two days ago. We kept you asleep so you would miss the worse of the pain."

The blonde's eyes widened and his mouth parted a little.

_I've been here for two days?! But what about school and yugi, Tristan, and the others. What will I tell them?! Well I guess that explains why Kaiba looks like crap._

Sensing the younger boys discomfort the doctor quickly bowed to Kaiba and left the room so they could talk.

"Do not worry mutt, I told your friends that you caught a cold and would be away from school for a few days." The blond looked up and gazed at the brunet who sat silently gazing at the boy with an icy glare set on his face.

"Oh, well thank ya I guess." The blond bowed his head and asked something, "Hey Kaiba, how did ya know where ta find me?"

"I went to your house after finding out you had left the mansion. Your father told me where I might find you. He also mentioned the state you would be in, and as I am telling you this now, I heard you talking in your sleep after I put you to bed. I know your father has been beating you, so there is no point in lying to me."

Sighing the blond laid back and shut his eyes.

_Well, seems like Kaiba found out. But I am glad. I was so scared earlier. I was scared that father was going to put me to sleep once and for all. Maybe I shouldn'ta given up on life so easily, but I suppose I'll only cause problems for Kaiba now too. _Realizing his father really didn't want or even care about him only made him feel all the more worse than he already was. If his father didn't want him in the apartment, there is no way Kaiba would want him in his mansion. Plus he was a useless good for nothing human being. He didn't want to impose. Opening his mouth he began to protest staying with Kaiba, but was cut off.

"I know what you're thinking mutt, and don't you dare try to get out of staying at the mansion. You will be no burden on me whatsoever. I have the money and room to spare, and despite what your father may have convinced you of, you are not useless," the brunet said in a "no arguing tone" that left no room for complaints.

"Bu- oh fine, whatever, rich boy. I'm tired lemme sleep for now, I'll argue with you later." The blond said slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Sighing the brunet got out of his seat and left a note on the boys table the was placed beside the bed. On the table it said that he went home to sleep since HE had to go to school the next day, but would be back afterwards before he went to work. The CEO strode out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him and exited the hospital.

Days later!

Jou was told that he would be able to walk around now, and after being stuck in a bed for three days he really needed to stretch his legs. Swinging his legs off the bed he winced as his broken ribs protested. His arm was still in a cast, and would be for several more weeks. Sighing the blond stood up slowly, testing his footing. When he gained his balance he went to the bathroom, then exited the room determined to get some sort of unhealthy food from the vending machines, hell maybe even some coffee from the cafeteria! He was very disheartened when the unhealthiest food he found was a bag of apple crisps. Although, not all was lost, he did get a nice steaming cup of coffee from the café. Making his way back to his room he sat down on the bed and turned his T.V on. He started watching some random talk show, sipping his hot beverage. Looking out the window he saw that it had snowed several more inches. However, it had also gotten about 15 degrees colder. Makin a face he shivered to himself and turned back towards the T.V. Just then the door was swung open and a very cold Seto Kaiba came strutting into the room with his signature briefcase.

The brunet handed the blond a piece of paper.

The boy set down his coffee and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is this?"

"Can't you read mutt? It's a permission slip. The class is going on a trip two weeks from now to a ski resort."

_Well I suppose I could go but It's not like I have the funds to go there, and hell even if I did I wouldn't be able to do anything in the shape I'm in._

"If you would like to go I can cover your expenses, I shall also be accompanying you; Mokuba has decided he wants to go as well."

Smiling to himself the blond decided it would be a good vacation. Deciding he would go he asked for a pen to fill out the form, and handed it back to Kaiba.

After a few days in the hospital he and Kaiba had gone over every detail of his life. From how long his father had been abusing him, to the night he was beaten, raped, and sent out into the street by his father, to how his future for the next few months would play out. He didn't want this vacation, he NEEDED it!

**Well guys! Looks like the tough sad stuff is done! Now onto the romance and drama! This chapter covered a lot of ground, but I decided that was best! We needed to get this story on the roll! **

**The next chapter may not be up for quite some time since midterms are coming up! However, I shall do my best to try and update as soon as possible! Also it looks like there was no editing on this chapter as well! I really need to start doing that, so excues my spelling mistakes and weird sentences, but I really needed to get this done so I could move on!**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And as always RXR!**

**Next Chapter: Discharge and School Trip!**

**Laters Babies! 3**


End file.
